


Not What It Seems

by deathtrap



Category: Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtrap/pseuds/deathtrap
Summary: It starts out odd, everything is unexpected. Claire makes a mistake of blindly trusting Evelyn, while Evelyn makes the mistake to kill Ciel. No one is aware that Claire and Evelyn aren't fully human, neither of them knows that the other isn't completely human. (Possible One-shot)





	1. Chapter 1

Evelyn waited patiently as she heard the carriage wheels rolling along the road. Currently, she was on her way to Phantomhive Manor, invited by her friend Elizabeth Midford. This, of course, was simply convenient for the assassin. An invitation straight into the target's home.  _Elizabeth was none the wiser. She trusted her new friend. She was so kind!_

The carriage slowed to a stop in front of an extravagant manor, the grounds well kept. As expected. It took merely a moment for the door to be opened, for the two ladies present in the carriage, the two of them stepping out. Lizzy was far more excited than her friend. A young boy and his butler greeted them.

Elizabeth immediately ran to hug the young earl. Ciel Phantomhive, the target of Evelyn. Said assassin followed her friend politely to stay by her side. "Evie, this is my fiance! Ciel, this is my friend, Evelyn!" Lizzy introduced. Evelyn bowed a bit. "It's an honor, she's told me a lot about you, my lord," she stated politely, ignoring the awful feeling she got from his butler. After the young boy introduced himself, We entered the manor. Once more, Evelyn tried ignoring her on-edge feeling. She tried her best to avoid the butler, which was hard since he wouldn't leave his master's side and nor would Lizzy. "My lady, may I be excused? I would like to look around a bit," she asked, also looking at Ciel to direct the question to him as well. He nodded a bit. Lizzy grinned. "Oh, sure dearie! Sebastian can show you around, right, Ciel?" she asked her fiance. The blue haired boy nodded. "Yes, of course. Sebastian." he sent the butler a glance, as though a silent agreement was made. "Of course, my lord." he bowed. Evelyn followed him out as she felt unease. This was the last thing she wanted. She could feel her hidden tail completely fluffed.  
**  
Claire frowned as the Whispers told her about Finny the gardener. She was certain she didn't need to know about his past. "Claire, did you hear me?" Finny asked. Claire glanced over at him. "Yes, please continue,"

Whatever Finny was telling Claire about she didn't hear because the Whispers decided to give her information concerning a certain Chief. Claire tried to pretend she was listening but it really wasn't working.

"I'm sorry Finny I can't focus on what you're saying and what the voices are saying at the same time," Claire muttered standing up from a chair in the kitchen. Finny had a look of confusion as Claire had never really told him about the Whispers before, Bard glanced over upon overhearing the conversation.

"Voices?" Bard asked. Claire ignored the question. "Hey I asked you a question," Bard said. Claire bristled in annoyance.

"That's it, I'm going to take a walk," Claire stated glaring directly at Bard as she turned and walked out of the kitchen. Finny frowned at Claire's unusual demeanor. Bard stared after Claire wondering what he said wrong.  
~  
Sebastian stopped in his tracks as he saw the upset Claire. "Claire, is something the matter?" he asked. Evelyn peeked out curiously from behind him, seeing the girl. Her golden eyes met the brunette's blue ones. She felt a chill roll down her spine, almost as bad as whenever she looks Sebastian in the eyes.

Claire's expression changed from upset to angry, _why did the whispers decide to grace her with info. directly after she left Bard?_ "Depends what you consider problematic," Claire answered trying not to listen to the words the Whispers were saying about Sebastian. Evelyn wasn't very fond of her anger, shying away a bit. She stayed behind when Sebastian got closer. "What happened?" he asked, putting on his act of the charming and caring butler.

Claire sighed finally giving in and allowing the Whispers, to tell her things. Her eyes narrowed when the Whispers told her that what Sebastian was doing at that moment was all an act, Claire glanced briefly at the female who was behind Sebastian. She became aware that maybe she looked too angry, it was a little hard to tell as the Whispers were very silent about her. "Maybe save that for when the public are watching," Claire whispered fake smiling as sweetly as she cared for. Sebastian seemed a bit surprised, as though hurt by her harsh words. "What are you talking about?" he asked in either surprise or shock.

Evelyn walked a bit closer to him, suddenly finding whatever was so offputting about him a bit comforting. At the same time, she wanted to be as far from it as possible. With a deep breath, she walked past Sebastian and to Claire. She did a slight bow in front of her with a soft smile. "Claire, was it?" she asked, standing normally again. "Would you mind telling me what's troubling you over some tea? It might help you feel better," she suggested, ignoring how she could feel Sebastian's surprised stare. "Sure, I'll make it. What flavor do you like?" Claire stated put off by the silence from the Whispers.  _Why would a stranger be kind to me especially after I said a rude statement?_  Claire's thoughts seemed to battle themselves giving Claire the expression of a confused cow.

"Mint should be fine," she responded with a smile, glad that the tension is gone for now. Not to mention, _now she could learn more about one of the residents here and know if they may become a problem during her mission._

"Hmm," Claire responded leading the way back towards the kitchen, as she stepped into the kitchen she found it empty. Frowning at the thought that Bard and Finny were up to some type of mischief, she shook her head and started preparing the tea for the guest.

Claire listened to the Whispers instructions while making the tea, within 5 minutes the tea had steeped and was ready to be served. Claire poured the tea into a cup and handed it to the woman. She took her own cup and sat down at the small table.

Evelyn thanked her with a smile, joining her at the table. Her feline-like eyes glanced over at the butler, who had been following them. "You know, Sebastian, I think I'm fine now. You can go back to Ciel, in case he needs anything," she mentioned in a kind voice, even though he knew her words were just about anything but. She just wanted his unnerving presence to go away for a while. Yet, learning more about him could be useful... Later. She could talk later. After the mint tea calmed her. She took a sip of said tea, enjoying the flavor. She let out a hum of content to mask her slight purr. "You brewed this pretty well. Do you drink tea often?" she asked to form a casual conversation.

Knowing Evelyn would just be ignoring him, Sebastian decided to leave for now to make sure his master was doing alright. He'd return soon, probably.

"Sometimes, usually Sebastian makes it," Claire answered finally used to the Whispers unnerving silence. 

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I got your name," Claire stated realizing she still didn't know what to call the woman.

Evelyn hummed again in response, taking another sip to hide her distaste at the mention of him. "Sorry, that's a bit rude of me. I'm Evelyn." she introduced with a smile. "So, What was it that upset you so much earlier?" she asked carefully, wanting to keep the conversation flowing.

"Bard the cook, eavesdropped on a conversation I was having with Finny the gardener. Bard asked a question based off of what I said to Finny. And Sebastian made it worse by faking his sympathy, as you can tell I'm not fond of everyone's demeanors," Claire answers.  
She took a sip and then asked. "You don't have to answer if you don't wish to, what did Sebastian do to offend you?"

Evelyn set down her cup, pondering this for a second, a bit surprised she picked up on it. It took her a moment to respond. "You know, it's actually pretty petty," she said with an embarrassed smile before continuing. "I just get a bad feeling around him... As though something is wrong..." she explained, looking into her cup.

"Trust the feeling Evelyn, no one is what they seem to be. Don't believe a single word Sebastian tells you, and don't get on Ciel's bad side," Claire states.  
"At least that's what they tell me," Claire whispers winking.

Evelyn smiled a bit, glad to get some information on everyone at once and having someone to understand her off feeling. "Who tells you that?" she asked with a friendly smile, finding the conversation pleasant and useful.

"You wouldn't believe me," Claire answers taking a sip of tea.

Evelyn giggled a little. "This is clearly quite the secret... You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine?" she offered, though made no promise as to what secret she would reveal.

Immediately the Whispers gave her orders. "I can't," she whispered to Evelyn.   
"I will do no such thing," Claire stated under her breath glaring at the door and hoping the Whispers knew she was against killing this innocent woman just for asking about them.

She nodded a bit in understanding, a bit glad. As a woman of her word, usually, she rather not reveals any of her secrets. "Ah, that's alright. So, you work here, yes?" she asked, deciding to move on from the topic, hoping it would put Claire at ease, seeing as she seemed a bit upset again.

"There you are, Claire!" Finny yelled as he burst into the kitchen.  
Claire barely glanced at him as the Whispers had told of his coming.  
"What's up Finny?" Claire asked nonchalantly.  
"Oh uh well..." Finny trailed off when he noticed another woman in the room.

Evelyn was a little surprised by his sudden entry but gave him a friendly smile and a wave. She didn't speak, as she didn't want to interrupt what he wanted to say. She had been raised as a lady, after all. She learned to stay polite.

"I'll uh leave you ladies alone," Finny squeaked out blushing madly as he ran out of the room once again.  
Claire frowned at that.

Evelyn held back a giggle at his reaction, looking back toward Claire. "Seems he had something to say. If it's important, you can go talk to him. I don't mind waiting." the raven-haired girl offered.

"It's fine, he'll tell me later," she responded. "Back to your question, I'm not sure what my position is in this house. I don't believe I was told either, If I do have a title it must be watching the three troublemakers. I should ask, knowing me I may decide not too," Claire laughs at her thoughts.

Evelyn found herself giggling a bit, having to remind herself to not grow too attached. "How much trouble can three servants be?" she asked but knew from first-hand experience how much trouble a servant can be. She knew that she herself was a troublesome servant during her first year or two.

"Let's see," Claire muttered placing her hand on her chin like she was thinking. "Bard cooks with a flamethrower, Finny kills the plants and Mey-Rin is clumsy, she's the maid," Claire states listing them off on her fingers. "I think Sebastian usually has to clean up their messes, although sometimes he goes missing and I do it instead," Claire shrugs her shoulders like she's used to it.

Evelyn had to hide her mild amusement. She had many questions. "Why does he cook with a flamethrower?" she asked to start off with. She'd hopefully get to the others later, such as were Sebastian goes, why the gardener is bad with plants, and why the maid is clumsy.

"Something about wanting to cook the food faster, I have to tell him repeatedly that it doesn't work that way. I don't know how he got hired as the cook when he obviously can't," Claire answers taking another sip.

Evelyn chuckled a bit, drinking more of her tea as well. "And... Finny, was it?" she asked, her tone relaxed and a pleasant smile rested on her face. The tea helped, but she had to admit that Claire seemed to make pleasant company.

"Yes, he makes mistakes and uh pours too much weed killer on the plants effectively killing everything. It's a wonder anything survives around here, I suspect Sebastian has something to do with that. Don't quote me on that," Claire replies leaving out that Finny is freakishly strong.

_So, Sebastian fixes a lot of problems... Interesting._  She drank some more tea with a smile. "Sounds like you have your hands full... How clumsy is the maid? Surely she's not that bad." Evelyn offered with mild amusement.

"Uh, she's shattered many plates. And not much gets done when she's cleaning, I don't think she's qualified to be a maid," Claire states remembering earlier that day.

Evelyn nodded a bit, still a little amused. "Well, it's amazing this place is still standing." she joked lightly, taking another sip of her tea, running a little low by now.

"I know," Claire muttered. "Would you like a refill?" Claire asked trying to be courteous, she was sort of blind without the Whispers telling her things.

Evelyn shook her head a little, politely. "No, thank you. I'm sure you have work you need to get back to," she responded politely. "Elizabeth is probably wondering where I went," Evelyn added.

"I'll walk you back, you'll most likely get lost. I say that because if I didn't have them to tell me where everything was I'd be lost," Claire says standing.

"Oh, thank you." Evelyn thanked, getting up as well. "You know, this is a very nice manor... Do you think you guys could use an extra set of hands, here?" she asked casually. Elizabeth had enough help at her home, and being here would help her get closer to the target and get more chances to finish her job.

"Yes," Claire answered. She led Evelyn out the kitchen and up some stairs, through many hallways before stopping at a seemingly random door. Claire knocked her special knock at the door.

Evelyn waited patiently, the young earl calling a 'Come in,' from inside. The doors were opened by his loyal butler, Sebastian, to show where he and Lizzy sat enjoying some snacks.

Claire frowned at the order the Whispers told her.   
Clearing her throat she turned towards Sebastian. "I apologize for my rude words, It was..." she paused before continuing. "...unladylike to do so. Probably unprofessional too,"   
 _Happy now?_  She asked the Whispers.

He bowed a bit with a polite smile. "It's quite alright." he accepted, before returning to his master's side. 

Evelyn stood beside Claire for a moment more before carefully walking to stand beside Elizabeth. "Oh, Evie! You MUST try one of these pastries! They are soooo sweet!" the blonde exclaimed, handing her one. As to be polite, she took a bit. Lizzy knew her so well, remembering her love of sweets. She couldn't help but feel touched. She took her time to enjoy the sweet taste, letting out a happy hum. Once she swallowed, she spoke. "Yes, these are very good..." she agreed, ignoring the fact it somewhat tasted like her brother's baking.

Claire discreetly stepped into a shadow nearby waiting until no one was watching her.

Trying to get back on her desired topic, she set the pastry down. "My lady, I was wondering if I could potentially work here. With your's and Lord Phantomhive's permission, of course. I couldn't help but notice that they seem to have their hands full here and could use some extra help." she explained briefly, praying that she wasn't being seen as rude or too forward. She held her breath as Elizabeth responded with a smile. "Oh, of course!! I bet Ciel would love a little more help around here, wouldn't you, Ciel?" she asked with her usual enthusiasm. Ciel seemed a little hesitant, pondering over this. "Well, I suppose it would be nice... Of course, the other servants will have to keep an eye on you for a while." he agreed, before letting out a small sneeze. "Ugh, my apologies... Sebastian, you haven't been hiding cats in here, have you?" he asked, looking at the said Butler. Evelyn couldn't help but tense a bit.

Claire warped the shadows into looking like many black kittens scampering about.  
"What did you do, bring in a pregnant cat?" Claire asks adding on to the drama that was sure to follow.

Sebastian looked just as surprised as Ciel, who soon glared at the butler. "Sebastian, I thought I told you. No cats in the manor." he strictly glared. As cute as they were, Lizzy knew of Ciel's allergy. "Sebastian, get these cats out of here at once," he ordered, glaring a bit at the butler. Once he got over the shellshock, Sebastian bowed. "As you wish, my lord."

Evelyn couldn't help but feel grateful to these sudden kittens. She hadn't smelled them before, but that may have been from the pastry in her mouth... Hm. She giggled a bit at the kittens, scurrying about.

Claire made the shadow kittens scamper out of the room and down the hall, at that point, she dropped the image of the kittens and leaned heavily against the wall.  
It took a lot out of her to hold an image without the support of the shadows for that long.  
"Hmm, I should have closed that," she spoke bringing unwanted attention to herself, especially since she felt like she could collapse at any given moment.

Evelyn took notice of Claire, a little surprised at how exhausted she looked. She quickly left Lizzy's side and went over to her. "Claire, are you okay?" she asked with concern, hesitating as she was unsure of how to support her or if she needed support at all. She looked like she did... 

Ciel was a little surprised as well since he hadn't noticed her coming in.

"I don't think so, is the world supposed to be spinning?" Claire asked. She whispered into Evelyn's ear. "Don't let Sebastian try to help me, he can't know," Claire giggled like a child as she dropped to the floor.   
"But I don't want to," Claire said seemingly to no one.  
"Can you tell them I don't want to?" Claire asked Ciel.

Ciel sighed a bit. "She must not have been staying hydrated again..." he muttered. "I-I'll take care of it, master!" Evelyn exclaimed, heaving Claire's arm over her shoulder and using her body to support her. She quickly led her out of the room, closing the door behind her, leaving the remaining three a little confused. "Claire, can you tell me where your room is from here?" she asked, looking around a bit. She could probably just follow her scent, but that would look suspicious.

"My room? Oh! My room is uh," Claire trailed off as she listened to the Whispers.  
"My room's dark, It's in the attic. No! Wait," Claire paused. The Whispers took her over and said "It's down the hall and the second door on the left,"

Evelyn giggled a bit, following the instructions and walking her to her room. She opened the door with minor difficulty and lead her inside, to her bed.

"Thank you for keeping Sebastian and Ciel from finding out about my..." Claire trailed off as she drifted off to sleep unaware of anything she said up to the leaning against the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

She raised her eyebrow, wondering what on earth she was going to say. Evelyn touched Claire's head gently, making sure she wasn't fevered. _She wasn't, thank goodness. Okay, focus. She's out of the way for now. Time to start planning...... Actually, maybe she should discuss her paycheck with Ciel before killing him off. Yeah._ She quietly left Claire's room, making sure not to wake her. Once in the hallway, she hesitated. _She should freshen up a bit as to avoid Ciel's allergies acting up again. But... Where was the bathroom...? Guess she'll look around._

"You're doing it all wrong again when Claire finds out-" Finny said. Bard cut him off. "She won't find out, will she?" "Uh... she will! She always does," Finny continued. Bard rolled his eyes as he continued to try and cook with his flamethrower.

Evelyn knocked on doors here and there, most of them empty bedrooms. _Ah, it's nearly lunchtime. Maybe the servants are preparing lunch?_ The smell of smoke confirmed her suspicions. With a light sigh, she covered her nose and entered the kitchen with a knock. When she entered, she was met with smoke and flames. _Oh, golly._ "I don't think you're cooking that right," she said somewhat sternly, trying to put the flame out. With how it was burnt, it was hard to tell what he was even trying to cook.

"Put that out!" Finny screamed. "I'm trying too!" Bard yelled back.

Now having a taste of what Claire had to deal with probably daily, she snagged Bard's apron, soaking it with water from the sink and tossing it on the fire, causing it to fizzle out as she panted a bit, very tense. She slowly turned to the two boys. After a second, she sighed a bit and smoothed out her hair, regaining her composure. She smiled a bit. "Are you two alright?" she asked.

Finny stared with his mouth hanging open, not quite comprehending the situation. He snapped his mouth closed when he realized how rude it was. Bard scratched the back of his head. "Uh, fine," he muttered.

Evelyn let out a relieved breath, smiling. "Okay, great! Now, would you mind pointing me in the direction of the washroom? I need to freshen up." she explained, waiting a little impatiently.

"You'll want to make a right, head down that hallway and it's that bland door on the left," Bard explained. "You didn't tell her which door it was!" Finny practically yells. "I did, it's that bland door," Bard replies glaring. "They're all bland doors!" Finny yelled.

Evelyn nearly winced at all the yelling, but politely smiled. "Could one of you maybe just... lead me there?" she asked, resisting the urge to fidget. It was unladylike.

"Oh, sorry. I can show you," Finny replied. Bard watched Finny and the woman leave, he then turned back to clean up what was going to be the young master's meal.

She gave an appreciative smile, following his lead. _Honestly, all these doors look the same... It's a wonder even the servants know their way around._

Finny led the woman down the hallway and gestured to the door on the right. "Sorry about the yelling," Finny spoke giving a small nod as respect. Finny walked away from the woman, _he had many things to do. He mainly needed to get back to work but he was curious where Claire was, she was never away for too long and now it seemed she was. It didn't sit right with him,_ those thoughts had made his mind up. He was going to find Claire and find out what was keeping her. Finny quickened his steps and set off to find Claire.

"It's alright," she responded with a kind smile before he left. Once he was gone, she went into the bathroom to freshen up. Evelyne carefully removed her ears and tail from their hiding, rubbing them carefully with a slight wince. She then borrowed a brush laying on the counter to groom her tail and ears, as well as smoothing out her hair a bit.

Finny headed straight for Claire's room, he didn't know where she'd go but he knew for one thing she might be in her room.

With a soft purr of content, she set the brush back down and worked on getting her ears and tail hidden once more. _So uncomfortable..._

Finny had made it to Claire's door, he outstretched his hand to knock. He paused before he was able to continue with his plans. _What was he thinking? Would Claire even be in her room? Was it foolish of him to think she would be here? He frowned. He needed to do something, it looked real suspicious if he just stood outside her door attempting to knock. It would work out so much better if Claire would just appear. But then he wouldn't have to go in search of her. He sighed._ His thoughts were getting out of control.

With a soft sigh, she exited the bathroom. She looked at the time on a grandfather clock in the hallway. _Ah, she had to go let Lizzy know it was time for her to go. She had her fencing lesson soon and would have to return to her home._ She followed her memory to return to where Elizabeth and Ciel were enjoying themselves, Sebastian, with them, of course. She approached them, keeping her gaze on the blonde lady. "Lady Lizzy, It's time for you to return home. You have your fencing lessons soon," she stated, earning a pout from her. "Aww, alright," Elizabeth responded, before looking to Ciel with a smile. "Thank you for the lovely time, Ciel!" she exclaimed, getting up to give him a hug.

Finny had enough, he knocked curtly on the surface of the wood. He waited patiently for a response. Bard stuck a cigarette into his mouth, he waited for Finny to come back.

He gave a slight hug in return. "Of course. Until next time, Elizabeth." he dismissed, walking her to the door like a gentleman. Sebastian followed, as well as Evelyn. Lizzy turned to her, giving her a small hug. "Have fun, Evie!" she exclaimed with a wave as she walked to the carriage. Evelyn smiled and waved back carefully, trying to ignore the unease she continued feeling around Sebastian. Once Elizabeth was gone, she did a slight bow to Ciel. "My lord, may I be excused to check on Claire?" she asked. While she was admittedly worried for her friend, this was mostly her discomfort wanting her to get away. Ciel glanced at Sebastian, as though shuffling through his thoughts to make sure there wasn't anything she would have to do. He then looked back to her and gave her a nod. "You're excused," he stated.

There wasn't a response, Finny sighed. _He had expected this, perhaps he truly had been foolish to believe she would be in her room, this early. She was most likely cleaning up a mess of some kind._ Before he was able to dwell on that thought for long, the door he was still standing in front of opened to reveal Claire's face. They stared at each other for a few seconds unspeaking. "Claire?" he asked barely believing that she was indeed standing in front of him. "Hmm," she opened the door wider.

She felt relief, sparing Sebastian a glance before walking away quickly. Once she felt she was far enough away, she sniffed the air a bit and followed the scent since she wasn't sure if Claire left her room or not yet. She thought she may have heard Ciel say something, but couldn't be positive because of her ears being pinned down. As she approached her room, she saw that Finny was there already. _What's he up to? Hm._

Meanwhile, Ciel had said something. He was no fool, and would not just let Evelyn run about when she might be a threat. "Sebastian, keep an eye on her," he ordered. Sebastian bowed, responding with his usual "Yes, my lord." he followed her carefully.

"What's the matter?" Claire asked. "Why are in bed? Are you okay? Did something happen? Is the house being attacked? Do the others know? Are you hur-" Finny asked question upon question jumping to conclusions without giving her a chance to reply. "Finny," Claire interrupted. "I'm fine, relax,"

Evelyn paused, stopping at the corner. _The house under attack? Is that something that happens here?_ With a smile, she approached while pretending she didn't hear anything. "Claire, thank goodness you're up. I was starting to worry!" she said in a friendly tone.

Claire glanced up. "I just woke up, Finny seems worried," Claire spoke to Evelyn. "Finny can you find Sebastian and tell him that dinner has been destroyed again?" Claire asked hoping Finny would take the hint and keep Sebastian from them for a few minutes. Finny frowned. _How did she know dinner was a gaping mess?_ He nods a little confused. "Sure thing," he responds stepping back and walking away. Claire turned to Evelyn smiling innocently. _It worked, now all she had to do was keep Sebastian preoccupied with random aspects of chaos. Without letting anyone know of her plans. Thank goodness for the Whispers warning._

Sebastian was quick to act like he was cleaning several rooms down. Evelyn was a bit cautious as to her obvious attempt to make sure the two of them were alone. "I'm glad you seem to be feeling better." She said with a smile. _It's odd though... She didn't smell anything burning. Perhaps that's not what she meant by it being destroyed._

Claire pulled Evelyn into her room and closed the door behind her. She took notice of Evelyn's surprised face. "Sorry, Sebastian was spying on us. Had to get rid of him," Claire shrugged as if this was normal for her. Finny walked about in search of Sebastian. He didn't know where he could possibly be.

Evelyn felt mildly annoyed, knowing she was being watched without her realizing. _Come on!! She's not a rookie! Worst, this means they are suspicious of her..._ She masked the annoyance with mild shock. "Why would he be spying on us?" she asked.

"I don't know," she replied. Claire wasn't all the way sure why. The Whispers had only enough time to warn her and after her loss of power, she had to guess she was still weak. "I don't trust them with anything," Claire shrugs. "I don't believe Ciel trusts you yet, that's why he sent Sebastian after you. Don't worry, I'll keep him preoccupied," Claire spoke darkly near the end.

Evelyn couldn't help but feel a bit grateful. _Nice, it seems like Evelyn has an ally._ "If you don't trust them, why stick around?" she asked, hoping it didn't come off as rude.

"They seem to know about something I'm searching for," Claire replied listening to the Whispers warning of how close Sebastian had gotten since the last time.

She nodded a bit, understanding but not ready to let her guard down yet. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Finny on my way here. He mentioned the house being attacked?" she asked curiously. _Just how many people have tried taking the child's life? Finny was kind, so perhaps he could stay out of her way and avoid the crossfire. He was a lot like her brother._

Claire paused. She knew exactly how many times the house had been attacked since joining the household. "I don't understand why he would say that," she hesitated. _Was she really going to?_ "Since I've been here the house hasn't been attacked," she lied. "If it has, my guess is Sebastian's taken care of it. You see," she paused for a dramatic effect. "He is simply one  hell of a butler," she lingered on 'hell' for a second before continuing on. A ghost of an innocent smile graced her lips.

Evelyn couldn't help but feel like there was some sort of inside joke she missed but shrugged it off with a smile. "Ah, I see." she hummed, ignoring the shiver that lingered all the way to the tip of her tail. "That's good," she stated, though wondering what it was that Claire was needing to find. _Maybe they could... help each other. Maybe._

Claire felt regret for lying. But Sebastian was going to become suspicious of them. "Quick hide behind the dresser, he's coming," Claire warned.

She agreed, ducking down behind the dresser. The position made her tail slide out of hiding, luckily staying under her dress. Once she stood, she would try to hide it again, but she'll have to be careful of Claire.

Claire opened the door, smiling up at a curious Sebastian. "Sebastian, what can I help you with?" she asks sweetly.

He peered around the room behind her for a second before looking at her. "I was wondering if you've seen Evelyn around. I fear she may have gotten lost on her way to check on you." he lied, even the slightest ounce of concern he may have had in his voice a ploy. Evelyn held her breath, staying as silent as possible.

Claire nearly failed in hiding her glare as the Whispers told her what Sebastion was up to and how much he really cared. "She came by, I asked her to help Finny fix a mess Bard made while I rested but I suppose I should have known that wouldn't be possible,"

"Ah, I see," he responded, clearly not believing her. "Well, if you do see her, let her know she and our young master still have to discuss her payment," he stated, with that charming but threatening smile of his. Evelyn felt her tail fluff up as she got that on edge feeling once more. Her tail flicked in discomfort, making a soft noise against her uniform. She just hoped it was quiet enough that the butler wouldn't notice since grabbing it or sitting down would make only more noise. Sebastian glanced past Claire with a devious smirk. "He would also like to assess her skills... Cooking and such. Make sure to have her come to his study the next time you see her, yes?" he said, still not looking at Claire. His eyes were trained in on the room she stood in, glancing around a bit.

"My eyes are here," Claire muttered knowing he could hear her. As she pointed at her eyes, a sly smirk on her face. "I know the procedure as I went through it as well," she continues.

He met her eyes with a polite smile. "Of course, my apologies. I trust you'll let her know the instant you see her. I should be off, then. I believe master needs a fresh cup of tea." Sebastian put a hand on his chest in apology before excusing himself and walking a ways away. However, he would still try to stay within earshot. Evelyn waited somewhat impatiently for him to leave as she wanted to fix her... Problem as soon as possible.

"Sebastian?" Claire called knowing he would hear her. He turned around at her call, respond with a questioning "Yes?" as he walked back. "Our young lord is waiting, so it's best we wrap this up," he stated, though it was a lie.

"Don't you like making him wait?" Claire asked a ghost of a smile slipping on her lips. "She asked about you," Claire continued knowing just how dangerous the game she was playing was going. "Did she? Care to tell me what she asked? Perhaps I can answer it for her." he replied with a smirk of his own.

She didn't like the tension she was feeling. Not one bit. _Why would Claire tell him something like that? Damn, Evelyn jumped the gun to fast. She shouldn't trust anyone. It's part of her job. Still, she'll stay hidden. Let's just see where this goes._

"She asked the relation between you and the young master, I thought it best you know. Since you are so very close," Claire lied daring to catch his attention to her last words. Sebastian gave her a sly smile. "I'm simply his butler, it's my job to stay close to him as ordered," he stated, catching on to what she was trying to do. Evelyn perked up a bit at this. _Ah, so she was just pushing the butler's buttons! No betrayal. If she weren't so focused on staying quiet, she would let out a sigh of relief._

"So you say, but your actions tell otherwise," Claire replied her face dropped her facial expressions, and it seemed as if she would collapse. He felt mildly disgusted that she would even suggest that he cared for Ciel at all. Because he didn't. He only wanted his soul. It was then that he saw her expression. "Claire, are you alright?" he asked. Evelyn peaked around the corner of the dresser, careful to not be seen but mildly concerned.

Claire blinked as the Whispers told her to back off, as she was already weakened by using shadows without the use of shadows. She felt winded as the Whispers stepped back. She caught herself before she fell. "I'm f-fine," Claire stuttered. The truth of the matter was she most certainly wasn't fine, in fact, she wasn't sure she knew what it was like to be fine. She met Sebastian's crimson eyes, noting just how darker they got as he waited for a response from her. "She's in the garden," Claire spoke actually believing herself that what she was saying was true. Sebastian examined her expression. She was telling the truth... "Alright, I'll go check there. Take care, Claire." he requested, leaving her be. _The garden is fairly nice this time of day._

Once Sebastian walked away, Evelyn hurried to Claire's side. "Claire, what's wrong?" she asked, helping to support her, even if she didn't need it. She momentarily forgot about her tail, swishing against her dress. Claire being so out of it, didn't notice anything strange about Evelyn. "I just feel dizzy," she lied closing the door and placing a hand on her head. Evelyn led her to her bed, having her sit. "Maybe you didn't rest long enough," she muttered, feeling her head to make sure she wasn't fevered.

"Mmm," she hummed. "I'll be fine, I can lead you to the young master before Sebastian comes back. He was planning something, I can't tell what though," Claire replied. She stood up and walked back towards the door. "Ready to go?" she asked glancing back at Evelyn.

She hesitated. She knew she'd have to fix her tail issue, even if she's calmed down now. "Oh, um... I believe something wrinkled when I was hiding. Would you mind waiting outside for a second while I fix it?" she asked politely, pretending to be embarrassed. She sure would be if anyone found out.

Claire nodded. She stepped out of the room and closed it behind her. With a sigh of relief Claire took comfort in stepping into the shadow's, she told herself it would only be a minute. She shadow traveled to watch Sebastian search throughout the garden. It was amusing to watch him, she traveled to Ciel's study watching the young boy. He had no idea what he had allowed into his estate, he wasn't aware of her presence. He had so many shadows in his damn estate, that she was able to manipulate every single one of them, Claire felt rejuvenated from her prolonged exposure to the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

Evelyn waited, and once the door was shut, she lifted the skirt piece of her dress. She grabbed her tail, stuffing it into her corset, which she always kept a little loose so she could breathe and move around as needed. Once she was sure it was secure, she put the skirt piece of her dress down. She knew she could find her way to Ciel the same way she made her way here, but that would be too suspicious, right? She walked to the door, carefully opening it. Huh. "Claire?" she asked, looking around. Maybe she went to the restroom.   
  
Sebastian searched around the garden. _Why wasn't she here? Maybe she went elsewhere and he just missed her._

 

Claire traveled back to her room via shadow. _Oh, no. Evelyn had already stepped foot outside her room. She needed to step out of the shadows without letting onto the fact that she had been in there, to begin with._  
She allowed herself to become taut and slipped out of the shadows unseen. "Ready?" she asked pleasantly.

 

Evelyn jumped a bit, turning to face her. She had to resist her instincts to pull out a knife and toss it in her direction. _How do these people keep sneaking up like this?!_ She was quick to calm herself down before responding with a sweet smile and a nod.

 

Claire led the way back to Ciel's study. It was much harder walking rather than traveling by shadow, but who was she to complain?

 

Sebastian returned to Ciel's side, unable to find Evelyn. "Forgive me for the wait, my lord. She seems to be on her way," he explained, sensing her presence approaching.

Evelyn followed her closely, enjoying the silence. Who knows what awaited her.

 

Claire nodded at the door to the room to his study. "I won't be able to go in, good luck," Claire told her.

 

"Thank you," she muttered before giving it a knock. Once she heard Ciel say she could enter, she opened the door timidly before shutting it behind her. "You wanted to speak with me, master?" she asked politely, taking some steps away from the door, sparing a glance at Sebastian who looked at her intensely. As usual, something felt off while under his gaze.

Ciel nodded in response to her question. "Yes, please sit down." she did as told. "We need to discuss your skill sets, as well as your payment, past employment and the like," he explained once she sat down.

 

Once the door was closed, Claire stepped back into the shadows. She allowed herself to become flaccid as she became a shadow, she traveled into the study and watched all that happened.  
Meanwhile, Finny and Bard sat in the kitchen conversing about Claire.

 

She nodded in understanding. "Oh, of course," she stated. "Well, at the age of 14 I worked under a wealthy woman as a servant. I helped with cooking, cleaning, and laundry. I began working for Lady Elizabeth a few months ago, doing much of the same work as before. I'd like to think I'm a capable servant. I also am capable of social events, as well as dealing with company affairs." she explained. Ciel nodded a bit. "Well, I'll have to contact this woman you worked for. What's her name?" he asked. She gave him her name and information. "Alright, and about your pay." he started, glancing at her. "You'll have your own room, and if you want anything from town you'll buy it with your money. I'll be paying you no more than the other servants," she nodded in agreement. _Honestly, having her own room was seen as generous in her eyes. At the noble woman's home, she shared a room with many other servants._

 

"I sure hope Claire's doing okay," Finny mumbled.   
"Why wouldn't she?" Bard asked.  
Finny shrugged. _If it was a secret it wasn't his to tell._

 

Evelyn agreed to these terms. "Of course, thank you, my lord," she replied. "Now, for your evaluation... You'll bake something for lunch under the supervision of Sebastian. Then You'll do laundry, clean, and brew tea. Sebastian will watch you during all of this." he concluded, giving Sebastian a short look. Ciel would do the background check while Sebastian watches and sees if she is more than she lets on.

 

Claire gets bored watching, she makes a small shadow kitten scurry about the floor. Adding on the soft "Meow, " catching Sebastian's attention.

  

Sebastian takes notice immediately, his eyes gleaming a bit as he watches it. As Ciel continues speaking to Evelyn, Sebastian takes his opportunity to bed down to the kitten's level. 

Evelyn noticed this as well, glancing at the kitten. _How did a kitten get in here...? Where is its scent?_ She felt a bit uneasy, so she turned away from it to continue her discussion with Ciel.

 

Claire knocked some papers on the shadow kitten hiding it from view. As the papers covered the kitten she dropped the image allowing it to disappear.

 

Sebastian lifted the papers surprised the kitten was gone. He glanced around a bit, before hearing his Master speak. "Sebastian, what are you doing on the floor?" he asked with a questioning expression. He stood with a smile, lying. "Only making sure the floor is clean, young lord. It's nothing to worry about," he said gently. Ciel nodded after a moment. "Alright. Take Evelyn to the kitchen to start her evaluation," he ordered. Sebastian nodded. "Of course, my lord. Come now, Evelyn," he said, approaching the door. She stood from her chair, thanking Ciel once more before leaving.

 

Claire saw her chance to mess with Ciel, as soon as the door closed she sent a horde of shadow kittens to crawl about the room disturbing Ciel from his work. It took a second before Ciel noticed the kittens.

 

He let out a slightly surprised noise. "Wha- kittens??" _Sebastian was in a lot of trouble!_ "Shoo," he said, waving at them with one hand while the other covered his face. "Sebastian!" he called.

Sebastian put on a sad face. "Ah, seems the young master needs me," he stated, before giving Evelyn a smile. "Head to the kitchen and gather the ingredients. I won't be long," he stated, on his way to aid his master.

 

Claire pushed the window open when Ciel wasn't looking making it seem like that's how they got in. She slipped back into the shadows before Ciel could notice.

 

Sebastian entered Ciel's study, stopping in his tracks as he saw all the kittens running about. "My lord, why let all these cats in?" he asked with a slight smirk. _Yes, he knew it wasn't Ciel, but he could still tease._

 

Claire grinned watching from her hidden alcove.

 

Ciel sent him a glare. "You know I didn't! Get them out of here!" he ordered sternly. Sebastian put a hand on his chest, responding. "Of course, my lord."

Meanwhile, Evelyn was rummaging through the cabinets to gather ingredients.

 

Claire had her fun, she left via shadow outside the door. She knocked her special knock outside Ciel's study door. She was willing to 'help out' with the cats.

 

Ciel called out to her. "Claire, get in here and help with this mess!" he ordered, keeping his nose and mouth covered.

  

She had them all set out, reading the labels. _Now, what to make... Ah! How about... No... Hm... He likes sweets, right? Maybe... A chocolate cake... With raspberry filling... And a very extravagant design. Yeah._

  

Claire stepped into the room. "I don't understand your fascination with cats," she muttered. "Did they get in through the window?" Claire asks drawing to the fact that the window is left open. She skillfully makes it so the shadow kittens slip through the window before dropping that certain illusion.

 

Ciel sighed a bit. "Yes, they must have." he agreed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Sebastian, go make sure Evelyn hasn't set the kitchen on fire," he ordered.

 

Luckily for him, she didn't. Though she did get some flour on herself while mixing, which is what she was doing right now.

  

Claire 'helped' shoo the 'cats' out of the mansion.

"Is there anything else you need, young master?" Claire asks once the 'cats' have been dealt with.

  

He looked at Sebastian before looking at Clair. "Evelyn is being evaluated on her skills. If you could make sure the other servants stay out of trouble while Sebastian evaluates her that would be great." he decided. Sebastian was already on his way back to the kitchen.

 

She carefully cracked a few eggs, putting them in the batter and mixing them in well.

  

"Of course my lord, " Claire bowed her head. She turned around and went off in search of the others.

 

Bard stepped into the kitchen, he watched Evelyn cook.

  

Evelyn glanced over at him. "I'd ask you if you wanted to help, but... I'm not sure if that's allowed since it's my evaluation." 

 

"Oh, your gonna be one o'us?" Bard asks blowing out some toxic air from his cigarette.

  

She nods. "Yep! As long as I pass." she smiled a bit, pouring the batter into a pan. 

 

"Where's Sebastian at?" Bard asks.

  

"I think he's still with the young master?" she said, carefully putting it in the oven. ~~_Speak of the devil, the doors to the kitchen open. There he is._~~ "Sorry for the wait, our master was having a problem he needed assistance with," he says calmly.

  

"Cooking with the flamethrower would be faster," Bard mutters. 

 

Sebastian and Evelyn both sigh. Evelyn glances at Sebastian, before looking to Bard. "While that's true, it would cook it too fast and burn it. Though, there are some dishes where that is ideal," she muttered that last part.

  

"I'm the chief! Why can't I cook the way I want?" Bard asks.

   

"Because you always burn things when you cook," Claire replies stepping into the kitchen Bard rubs the back of his neck. "When did you get 'ere?"

  

Evelyn giggled a bit as she watched the cake to make sure it wouldn't burn. Sebastian wonders that as well, as he didn't sense her presence until now. _She's always seemed off to him._

  

"A second ago, when I spoke," Claire replies.

"Oh, yeah," Bard agrees not seeing the bigger picture.   

 

Evelyn finds this odd but lets it slide. "So, is everyone watching me bake?" she asked.  

 

"I'm keeping an eye on Bard," Claire replies. "Hey!" Bard yells clearly offended.

  

Evelyn giggled a little again, a pleasant sound. Sebastian looked at her. "In that case, I believe it is only Bardroy and me who are watching you bake," he said in his usual charming tone.

  

Finny runs into the kitchen. "Claire, Sebastian, I uh made a mess in the garden," Claire sighs. "What now?" 

 

Sebastian lets out a bit of his own sigh. _This should be good._ He turned his attention to Finny.

Meanwhile, the cake finally finished. Evelyn finds some oven mitts and takes the cake pan out.

 

 "I was trying to clean out the garden of the weeds and I used too much weedkiller and some trees fell over and I don't know how I'm going to fix it all!!!!!" Finny cries out.

Claire pinches the bridge of her nose.

 

Sebastian looks to her. "I don't suppose you can take care of that." He stated more than asked.

 

 "Of course, you are after all evaluating Evelyn's skills. I suppose you aren't one _hell_ of a butler after all, if you can't even to that as well," Claire smirks walking towards Finny. "Lead the way," she says mainly to Finny. Finny nods.

 

 Sebastian visibly tenses at her words. He looks to Evelyn. "You'll have to excuse me, I'll be merely a moment," he said, briskly following them. _How dare she._

 Evelyn didn't mind. She needed to wait for the cake to cool. Though, it was amusing seeing something get to him like that.

 

 Claire had made it to the garden noting just how close Sebastian was getting. Before her was a disaster. "What the hell did you do?" she murmurs under her breath. Finny sheepishly stares at his shoes. "I-" Claire cuts him off. "No, don't repeat yourself, I don't wish to hear that measly excuse again," she chides, noting the fact Sebastian was about to enter the garden.

 

 She leaned against the counter. _You know, she could slip poison in the cake right now and be done with this already. However... Bard was still_ _here._

Sebastian was surprised but what he saw. It was worse than he thought it would be...

 

 Bard wandered out of the room to see what Finny had done now, it escaped his knowledge that perhaps watching Evelyn might have been far more important.

 Claire set to work cleaning up the debris off the ground. Finny stood sheepishly close to Claire. Half the trees were knocked over, the garden was in disarray, everything was brown and empty. It looked absolutely repulsive. "Ceil will have a fit if he sees the garden like this," Claire murmurs, she's aware Sebastian can hear her.

 

  _Perfect. Now, for the poison._ She reached between her breasts where it was normally kept. _Huh... That's weird... It's usually right there._ She checks her other hidden pockets and such. _Where did her poison go??? All she had were her guns, knives, and perfume! The worst perfume could do is make him sick to his stomach..._ "Tsk," she said, very annoyed. _Doubt they have any nightshade lying about._

"Yes, our young master would be very displeased. It's a good thing we'll take care of it before he'll know." Sebastian said, casting a sharp look to Claire.

 

 Claire glances back at him. "Of course, but aren't you worried about Evelyn being left alone?"


End file.
